Jerry Curl
"I'm in my sixties, but I be fucking like I'm twenty!" ''-''Jerry Curl Main Story Jerry Curl grew up on Grove Street in Los Santos, and was physically abused by his father as a kid, which pushed Jerry to make something out of himself. Ever since he was a child, he always dreamed of performing at the Maze Bank Arena, and his wish would eventually be fulfilled when he started playing the saxophone. Jerry played saxophone with James Brown for a while, until he and Brown fell out, and Jerry continued without him. His close friend at the time, Craig Williams, got Jerry addicted to cocaine, causing the end of his music career. Both Jerry and Craig have since become hobos, and they are sworn enemies. Jerry returned to Los Santos on June 21, 2017. Calling everyone either "young blood", "playboy", or "sweet cheeks", he takes his gritty-but-smooth-talking attitude to try to get the ladies. While hunting for the women, he gets sidetracked and ends up in crazy scenarios. Jerry cooks beans at his homeless crib for his guests and himself to eat, and he serves them in used coffee cups. Jerry drives a purple RV, which he calls the "Soul Wagon". Interactions One of Jerry's first interaction was with Maple Simmons (Meemaw). New to the city, he smooth talked her and got a ride to the church, where she was scared off by tow truck drivers. Jerry later met her, and they spent a night over at her house. Jerry has also met Ex-Special Deputy Jimmy. Jerry helps mentor Jimmy to impress women, become a male prostitute, and make some side money, even though Jerry constantly scolds Jimmy. At the pinnacle of Jerry's relationships is the beautiful Miss Jones. First meeting her at a crime scene, Jerry fell in love. He constantly visited her at the police station and was always thinking about her. One night, he got so drunk, he ran into the police station looking for her. He was placed with two trespassing charges, but they were dropped. Afterward, Miss Jones and him had a romantic talk, ending the night. Since then, Officer Jones has mysteriously never been seen on the force again. Jerry has a conflicting relationship with Officer Andrews of the LSPD. Andrews often catches Jerry while he's drunk or when he's driving recklessly. Jerry took his girlfriend, Torah, back to his homeless crib one time and shared beans with her. Andrews eventually found out about this, causing further conflict between Jerry and Andrews. The thing that opposes them the most, though, is that Andrews does not approve of Jerry's beans, although Jerry believes he's only in denial. Over time, however, Jerry and Andrews's relationship has improved. Andrews has taken Jerry on a couple ride-alongs, and he even appointed Jerry to be the ordained minister for his and Torah's wedding. Jerry has also created a friendship with an obese, Arabian man named Abdul, who has twenty-three children back in his home country. They once went out trying to make money by harvesting and selling marijuana, but they didn't get very far once the Soul Wagon tragically blew up while Abdul was inside. The Devil Himself Trying to pose Jimmy as a male prostitute, Jerry and Jimmy decided to find clients at the Vanilla Unicorn. Once there, they found Kevin McGee, a business man working for a pharmaceutical company. Kevin told Jerry that if he could find a research subject to test drugs on him, Jerry would get paid very well. After a while of driving with Kevin, Jerry ended up in his homeless crib, where Jimmy met up with him, fresh out of prison. Jerry, believing Jimmy would be a perfect test subject, met Kevin at the Humane Laboratories. Arriving there before Kevin arrived, they toured the facility to find out Jimmy was raised in a Petri dish and is actually a clone. Feeling sorry for Jimmy's miserable life, Jerry gets Jimmy and tries to leave the labs, only to be stopped by Kevin. Kevin reminded Jerry of the money at stake and creeped Jimmy out (Jerry also got drunk during all the chaos). Jimmy ran away, and Jerry chased after him. Once outside, Jerry decided to escape with Jimmy. They found a car, but Jerry's drunk ass fell out and was seriously hurt. Jimmy fixed up Jerry, but they were both stopped by Kevin, who pulled up in front of them. Kevin beat up Jimmy until he was unconscious. Seeing this, Jerry beat up Kevin. Kevin began speaking in a demonic voice. Satan told Jerry that he is with James Brown, and James wants to talk to Jerry. But before him and James could speak, the police arrived, and Satan went quiet. Becoming a Ghost While at a bank, Jerry met a man named Big L. L gave Jerry some spare change and introduced him into the cocaine business. After successfully selling some cocaine, Jerry decided to get himself a new car, but while choosing a car, he died of starvation. Once he woke up, he was at the hospital, but something was different. Jerry did not have a body. Realizing he was a ghost, he dubbed himself "The Ghost of Love". Walking around town as a ghost, Jerry found a man named Enzo. Realizing Enzo could hear him, Jerry decided to help him meet a woman. After meeting two woman and getting both their numbers, Jerry realized his work was done, so he left Enzo with a woman. After leaving Enzo, Jerry was revived at a local hospital. The Four Winds Four hobos once ruled the Four Winds: Princess Dee Dee, the hobo of the North Wind; Captain Peter, the hobo of the East Wind; Harry, the hobo of the West Wind; and Jerry Curl, the hobo of the South Wind. On August 8, 2017, Jerry reunited with Captain Peter, whom he hadn't seen in five years. Peter told Jerry that he senses a great evil. The Wind has been out of balance ever since Harry passed away. Harry died because he went in the water before half an hour after eating and drowned. It is now the mission of these three hobos to get rid of this evil and find a new hobo of the West Wind. The hobos found a possible hobo of the West, Gary, who has had a rough and depressing life before becoming a hobo. They will put him through several trials to test if he is truly cut out to be the new hobo of the West Wind. Trivia *The main theme for Darnell Jackson's show That's Just How it Goes! was performed and recorded by Jerry Curl * Jerry has never gotten a driver's license * The hairstyle, the Jheri Curl, is named after Jerry, since he invented it himself * Occasionally, Jerry has flashbacks of when he played with James Brown * Jerry has fourteen kids total from all the various ex-wives he's had over the years, and he's never met any of them, let alone knows any of their names * Jerry's father played the harmonica * Bill Ding has given Jerry a bus tour that ended with police arrests * Jerry hates cats and will kill any cat he sees on the spot * Jerry was previously an ordained minister, performing a number of weddings back in his day. Gallery Jerrytruck.JPG| Jerry hitching a ride Fingerinhair.JPG| Jerry playing with Maple's hair Jerrybnc.JPG| Watching from afar Petridish.jpg| The shocking truth